


Glitter

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Malec wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Glitter

Izzy has a lot of style, and has tried a lot of styles. But even with the many types of make-up and clothes she has tried, and what she still wears today, glitter has never been a part of anything. 

So the first time Alec actually sees real glitter, and not just pictures in one of Izzy’s magazines that she for whatever reason needed to show him to ask for his opinion, is on the face of Magnus Bane.

Eyeliner. Lip gloss. Glitter. Dyed highlights in his hair.

Alec feels that for some reason, he should be put off. But for some other reason, he isn’t.

Magnus Bane, the warlock who had just stepped into his life – or maybe Alec in his, the line wasn’t quite clear – with his dyed hair, and his eyes lined in black and accented in glitter, instantly wreaks havoc in Alec’s life and his soul. 

He had felt safe behind the walls he had built around himself, not to keep someone from coming in, but to keep something from escaping. 

And that goddamn glitter suddenly makes it all worse. In the half-darkness of the club, the tiny pricks of light draw Alec’s eyes to those of the warlock like a magnet. And it is getting harder by the second to look away. Alec feels like he has been holding his breath the entire time from the moment the warlock’s eyes had fallen on him until they leave the club again.

* * *

The next time Alec sees glitter it is again on Magnus’ face, around his eyes, as they stare at each other during a silent, life-changing moment of utter madness. 

He can’t breathe, even long after the kiss has ended.

That night, Izzy sits down beside him and smiles, then delicately dabs the side of his nose with the tip of her finger. Her smile turns into something slightly mischievous as she shows him she has a piece of glitter on her finger. 

Alec has to smile.

* * *

Alec keeps finding glitter everywhere. Sometimes he looks into the mirror, and here or there a tiny speck of silver shows in his hair. Sometimes, he has a faint glittery smudge on his cheek. He’s not even too fond of the glitter around Magnus’ eyes, but Magnus loves it, so he puts up with it. And when all is said and done, the glitter reminds him of their very first kiss. So it’s not _that_ bad, actually.

* * *

Alec wouldn’t have believed he would actually miss the glitter one day. But now, here, today, after Magnus had turned away from him due to no one’s fault than Alec’s own, Alec feels terribly alone. 

He knows he should have told Magnus about the soul sword. He keeps telling himself that he had no choice. But he knows that it’s wrong. There is always a choice. 

There would be no more glitter on his face, on his clothes, in his hair, or his hairbrush. There is no more glitter in his life. 

There is also no more love and light and happiness in his life. 

Alec wants the glitter back. 

That night he sits cold and alone on a wall overlooking the river and stares into the night sky. There aren’t many stars because of the light pollution, but despite that the sky looks down on him, darkness dusted with tiny pinpricks of light. 

He has to fix this.

* * *

Getting Magnus back was the happiest day of his life. Or, in hindsight, the second happiest, because the happiest day of his life is definitive today. Today, as he stands here next to Magnus, both dressed in matching white suits, he can’t stop smiling. The highlights of glitter around Magnus’ eyes catch Alec’s time and again, and it’s so utterly _Magnus_ that he wants to cry from sheer happiness of having the glitter back in his life. For good. 

He doesn’t really want to cry though, but all those emotions bubbling out of him have to go somewhere, so he decides to laugh instead. He laughs, and he closes his arms around Magnus’ waist and spins him around, and before his brand-new husband knows what is happening Alec is kissing him within an inch of his life. 

Alec is in no doubt whatsoever that the shower of rose petals and glitter raining down on them now is Izzy’s work. But he laughs, because he couldn’t be happier, and Magnus laughs too because he feels the same, and they have glitter in their hair, and it sticks to their faces and their clothes, and that night they find glitter _everywhere_. 

Eventually even Magnus has enough of all the glitter and sweeps it all up, to the last grain, with a flick of his hand. 

“We should kiss,” Alec says as he turns to his side to look at Magnus and the small heap of glitter caught in a faint shimmer of blue.   
“No argument from me,” Magnus replies with a smile.

Alec looks at the glitter. “We should kiss a lot.”  
Magnus seems to catch his thoughts, because his smile changes its nature, and he lifts his eyebrows as he lets the glitter run from one hand into the other. “We have nine hundred and forty-seven pieces of glitter,” he says.  
“Then we should better get started,” Alec replies. 

Magnus snaps his fingers and the glitter explodes into a puff of silver lights that vanish like a tiny little flash of firework. 

Alec smiles when Magnus leans over him, and closes his eyes as Magnus brings their lips together. 

He knows he will find glitter again in his hair tomorrow. And actually, he is looking forward to it.


End file.
